Family Ties
by Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills
Summary: A series of stories about the different relationships within the Weasley family, chapter 1 - Of purple hair and Aeroplanes won first place in the Forgotten family ties competition on HPFC
1. Of Purple Hair and Aeroplanes

A/N – Hello this is my entry to MorningLilies 'Forgotten Family ties comp' on HPFC, Please Read and once your done Review – Pretty please : )

**For – MorningLilies 'Forgotten Family ties competition' on HPFC**

**Characters – Lucy and Arthur**

**Prompt- Candle**

**Of Purple Hair and Aeroplanes**

Lucy's your little firecracker, feisty and out of control, like a firework – a Catherine wheel spinning across the sky and exploding, that's the thing about Lucy though, there has to be someone there to pick up the pieces, you like to think that's your job

o.0.o

You've known there was something special about her from the moment you first held her in your arms "we're calling her Lucy" Percy had said "It means light – suits her don't you think".

"It does" you agree.

o.0.o

On your sixty-fifth birthday she arrives with a badly wrapped present underneath her arm, "Don't be too disappointed" Percy mumbles in his ear "she chose it all by herself". You nod and wonder what exactly it could be, not that you have to wait long to find out – she shoves it under your nose proudly almost as soon as she's finished giving you a hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "Open it now, Grandpa" she had demanded loudly, and you had, peeling off the paper and picking up the light book in one hand, lost for words

"Thank you Lucy" you say throat constricted "This is fantastic – it's exactly what I wanted", and it is – _The way things work - Aeroplanes_

o.0.o

You see every fight she has with her father, every defiant stare, through all the weeks she refuses to speak to Percy, refuses to look at him at Sunday lunch, You watch the family stare at her, listen to Audrey's half disguised mumblings about how "it's just a phase, she'll grow out of it soon" and George and Ron's not too subtle jokes about "how the hell Percy (perfect prefect Percy) got a daughter like, well, _that."_ You know differently, of course, You've seen all of these kids grow up and watching Lucy, you sees a spark of yourself residing in her flowing dark red hair, see a familiar glint of George's mischief in her sparkling eyes, finds just a tiny fleck of Percy in the way she holds the model aeroplane – newly completed- up for inspection.

o.0.o

She dyes her hair purple and refuses to give her dad an explanation, doesn't meet his eye as he rants and raves about her "making a spectacle of herself".

She comes instead, to see her grandfather, perches on the edge of one of your rickety old chairs in the burrow's kitchen, helps you take apart a toaster. She tells you that no, she didn't _mean_ to upset her father, she just wanted everyone to stop comparing her to Molly, "I thought" she explains "that if we looked a bit more different everyone would see that I'm nothing like _her_, that I don't want to be!"

And you nod, smile, pat her gently on the shoulder, whisper that she's her own person, that she can be whatever she wants to be. That you thinks is how she ends up working for you, in your office with no window and no secretary, just a precariously over full in-tray and a whole wide world of enthusiasm.

o.0.o

Your the one she tells all about her boyfriend, how her father doesn't approve of him – Lorcan Scamander, a wild blond boy, with strange, crazy, imaginative ideas. She tells you about Molly's fiancée, a smart, sensible man, who calls Percy sir, and asked him respectfully for Molly's hand in marriage. You sigh and look concerned in all the right places, laugh with her when she begins the story of how she'd brought Lorcan home for the weekend and how he'd set her father's work papers on fire trying to get rid of the Nargles.

o.0.o

You're the first one she tells that she's getting married – "bit of a shotgun wedding, if truth be told" she'd explained grimacing and you look up over the newspaper your holding at her tearstained face trying to work out if she's crying out of happiness or terror. You say congratulations, anyway, you know that no-one else will. A week later you're writing out the invitations together when she puts down her pen and asks you to walk her down the aisle, and you say, "Yes of course, if you're sure that's what you want". She replies that it is and so you do – a girl of twenty, dressed all in white, on the arm of her aged greying grandfather.

o.0.o

And you're the first one to welcome Lorcan to the family, pulling him aside after the speeches are well and truly over, you get a sense of just how right this boy is for your Lucy, you wonder if Percy has yet bothered to look past the young man's slightly eccentric demeanour and figured out just how much the man loves his daughter – somehow you don't think he has.

o.0.o

Lorcan repays the favour a couple of months later, telling you first, that Lucy has gone into labour. You can see the fear in his eyes – it's much too early, much, much too early. You follow him, and after scribbling a quick note to Molly, grabbing your jacket, you're out the door. The baby is born very prematurely and the healers say that they don't know if he'll make it through the night. You see the entire Weasley clan gathered together exchanging apprehensive, horrified looks, you watch Percy slumped back on his chair and Audrey crying softly on his shoulder. When you can't take it anymore you stand up sharply and wander away to the hospitals tiny chapel, light candle after candle in the hope that Lucy and Lorcan's son will be fine.

You must have fallen asleep because you're woken the next morning by a Lorcan gently shaking your shoulder. He answers your unspoken question almost immediately; with a wide grin, he announces that the baby's going to be fine, "Come up and meet him" he orders "Lucy wants to see you."

You follow him up the stairs and along a windy corridor until you reach a door, "just through here" Lorcan says, pushing open the door. You walk in, just behind him and take in the sight of Lucy sitting up in a bed cradling a tiny ginger bundle in her arms. You would have danced if your arthritis would have let you, and screamed with joy if you weren't so afraid of waking up the baby, so instead you give her a tight hug.

She bites her lip, nudging Lorcan – sitting on the edge of the bed- with her toe. Their eyes meet for a split second and when Lorcan looks away Lucy is smiling, "We're going to call him Arthur" she announces suddenly, "after the man who made the biggest possible difference to my life". You look at her awestruck and she hands you the baby. In that moment you realize that although you love all of your grandchildren equally, sometimes, just sometimes, you think Lucy might, _might_, just be your favourite


	2. Of Full Moons and Hot Chocolate

A/N – Hello again, I had so much fun writing Lucy and Arthur that I decided to write a whole story about those lovely Weasley's - Some will be romantic and some completely platonic, so read, review and if there is any characters you would particularly like me to do, shoot me a pm or tell me in your review and I'll add them to the story

**Of Full moons and Hot Chocolate**

Dominique walked slowly into the kitchen of shell cottage, it was still very dark outside and the full moon was high in the sky, She could never sleep at the full moon, something to do with genetics, wolfish tendencies from her father or something – Aunty Hermione had tried to explain to her a while back, but quite honestly, she had switched off after five minutes

"Who's stupid idea was it to have your wedding the day after the full moon" she asked her sister, who was already sitting on one of the seats at the table, reading a battered old paperback novel entitled _'From Singing to Cauldron's Full of Hot Strong Love – Celestina Warbeck's Story'. _

Victoire looked up from her book, laughing "I have absolutely no idea" she answered "I don't think any of us really considered it at the time"

Dominique smiled "well" she said "I think I can probably get away with having a snooze at the reception if both the bride and groom are sleeping too". Victoire hit her with the book, "Hey, hey, what was that for" Dominique giggled, standing up , arms outstretched, doing an impression of a sleepwalker "I am Victoire" she said slowly "I am going to become the first person to get married while asleep"

Victoire rolled her eyes "Very mature Dom" she said sarcastically

"Why thank you" Dominique replied with a mock – elaborate bow

Victoire sighed dramatically "To think that I chose you as my maid of honour – At this rate the flowers will end up in Tanzania and all the food will be replaced by chocolate"

"Oooh! That reminds me" Dominique chiped in, "The old full moon staple – hot chocolate!"

"Merlin" Victoire muttered "You're completely bonkers"

"And proud" Dominique added "Besides it's chocolate, what's not to love?"

Victoire snorted "You've got a point" she got to her feet, "come on then, I'll help you make it"

A full fifteen minutes, one can of scooshy cream and half a bar of honeyduke's finest later, they finally settle down at the table again. "I can't believe this is our last full moon together" Victoire said sadly

"Neither can I" agreed Dominique "But you'll have Teddy, won't you?"

"Yep" Victoire nodded happily "but I'll have to kick him out every now and then so me and you can do this" she gestured around at the messy kitchen

"You'd better" Dominique agreed "Or I might just have to come and kidnap you and take you to my place"

Victoire's eyes widened "I'd forgotten about the flat, have you told mum and dad that you're moving out yet?"

"No" Dominique grimaced "I can just _imagine_ what mum will be like though – she's been bad enough about you marrying Teddy, I swear she's going to have a coronary if I tell her I'm getting a flat _now_."

The two girls lapsed into silence, taking long gulps from there mugs and watching the first rays of morning sunlight shimmering against the water, "Victoire?" Dominique started slowly "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but are you sure you're ready to be getting married – I mean your only nineteen?"

Victoire smiled, I'm sure about Teddy" she said decisively, "As for the rest, well, I'll just have to wait and see!"


	3. Of Letters and learning to Live Again

A/N – Fred and George was requested by HumorIsReasonGoneInsane, if anyone else wants to request something tell me in a review or pm me. 

**Of Letters and learning to Live Again**

**1998**

Dear Fred,

I can't believe it's true, that you're really gone. Everybody keeps telling me that it will get easier, that one day I'll remember you and not want to cry. I'm not sure if that's true or not but, well, I hope it is, I want to remember all the good times, all the pranks, detentions and all of the laughter. I'm going to re-open the joke shop, I've asked Ron to be a partner and he's said yes – I'm not replacing you, Freddy, honestly I'm not, I just…. God it's hard to explain… I just wish I could talk to you, too see if I'm doing the right thing. I am, I think.

Your brother, George

**1999**

Dear Fred,

It's been a year and It hasn't gotten any easier. Everybody seems to be moving on and sometimes its all I can do not to scream at them, ask them how they can be happy when you're gone, but at other times I want to smile and join in – I can't though, I'm not ready for that yet.

Your brother, George

**2000**

It's a new century, another milestone I've reached and you haven't, the joke shops booming, Ron has a real flair for business – some of his ideas have been, for the lack of a better word, magical. The rest of the family are fine too, Bill and Fleur had their first kid, a little girl – they've called her Victoire, Percy's gotten hitched (You remember that prefect in the year above us, the one who always used to give us detention for behaving like, I quote, "Juvenile delinquents hyped up on energy drinks", yeah, well that's _her._ Ginny doing brilliantly as well, she's managed to get herself a place on the Harpies – I know OUR SISTER is a Harpy, brilliant right – and she's still dating Harry ( you should see Ron's face when they start snogging, comedy gold).

Thing is Fred things may look good on the outside but things aren't better yet, Mum knitted you a jumper this year, she got halfway through it before she realised that you'd never wear it, Ginny bought six tickets for her first match- one for each of her brothers she said, before remembering that she only has five now.

I miss you Fred, we all do.

Your brother, George

**2004**

Dear Fred

It's been a while and I'm sorry for that. I feel like such a prat, but so much has been happening lately, not that that's much of an excuse. I'm getting married Fred, I'm getting married and you're not. I feel like such a traitor – it's something we always said we'd do together, that and having kids. With that in mind, it's time for me to drop another bombshell I'm going to be a dad. I know, it seems unbelievable, but I'm so happy, I haven't been this happy since before you died. It's Angelina, by the way, I'm marrying Angelina, your ex, it's probably against the twin code or something, but I can't help it, I love her.

I'm Sorry, George

**2005**

It' twins – A boy and a girl. We're calling them Fred and Roxanne and I'm going to make sure that they always know exactly how great you were. They're going to be pranksters just like we were, I swear McGonagall nearly fainted when she heard that there was _another _set of Weasley twins - I guess she still hasn't recovered from Ginny and Harry naming James Sirius Potter – they're going to be great friends, I can tell and as for the amount of mischief the descendants of both the Weasley twins and a marauder can cause, well… Teddy Lupin is bad enough and Remus was the quiet one

I will always miss you, George

**2010**

Dear Fred

Roxanne asked me who 'that man in the photograh was today' I told her you were uncle Fred, but I wish, so much that I hadn't had to.

Love, George

**2015**

Dear Fred

The Twins both made Gryffindor, I'm so proud of them and I know you are too.

Your brother, George

**2023**

Dear Fred

Ron's daughter is dating a Malfoy. Yes you heard me right; she brought him round to the family dinner tonight and introduced him, casually, as her boyfriend. None of us saw _that_ coming.

Your Brother, George

Ps. Ron's head is still purple and it's been three hours…

**2074**

Dear Fred

I think I'll be seeing you soon now. I'm looking forward to it.

Love, George


	4. Of Best Friends and Screaming Babies

_A/N - sorry if you have seen this chapter before - it was originally stand alone, but I thought I might as well add it to this fic, also sorry i haven't updated recently, but i am currently working on another one-shot, more is coming though, i promise!_

**What Best Friends Are For**

Hugo lay peacefully in his bed, cuddled up to his wife, listening to her breathing, in, out, in out. It's rhythmic and he's almost dropped off when a loud cry wrenches through the night air, he jumps up, and runs down the stairs, pulling on his dressing gown, taking the stairs three at a time.

He enters the living room cautiously, wand drawn, poking his head round the door; Lily's standing there, tears pouring down her cheeks, cradling her tiny daughter in her arms, trying to soothe the babies crying. Hugo almost sighs with relief, in his sleepy state he'd thought that someone had been attacked or worse killed, and one of his aunts, uncles or cousins had come to tell him about it.

Biting his lip he goes over to Lily and gently takes the baby from her arms and sits her down on the sofa, "what is it Lils" he asks her quietly

Lily starts to sob, burrowing her face into Hugo's shoulder "She just won't stop crying" she chokes out, "I've tried everything and she just won't stop" he pats her on the back as she continues "Alex is at some bloody conference in China and I'm alone in the house, I didn't know where else to come. Seems stupid, now I've gone and woken you up too – I'm such an awful mum" she starts to sob again, huge tears rolling down her cheeks

"Hey" he says softly "you're not a bad mum Lils, you're just having a bad day" she gives him a weak attempt at a smile, fingering the tassels on the edge of a soft blue cushion "Look if it's any consolation" he continues "I know for a fact that Teddy came out of your fireplace every night for a month after Isabella was born and Rose _still_ turns up on mum and dad's doorstep at least once a fortnight."

Lily giggled "I needed that" she says quietly

"I know" he agrees "So do you want to stay here tonight?" he asks

She bites her lip, then nods "If it's not too much trouble"

"Of course it's not too much trouble" he exclaimed "Look" he continued "You go up to the spare room and get some sleep, and I'll settle this little monster down" he said tickling the baby's tummy

She gave him a tight hug "Thanks Hugo" she whispers

"S'alright Lils" he replies "that's what best friends are for."

**Hee, hee, I love Hugo and Lil's - review if you do too!**


End file.
